Family is a Blessing
by ZoMg1010
Summary: First he was her enemy. Then he was her ally. Then he was her friend, and now...he's her brother. Who knew it took Snow to be hanging by a single string of life to get her to realize that.


__

**AN: **Hey guys, my first oneshot, woo-hoo! Technically, this belongs to my cousin, she was writing this for a contest here, but stopped. I decided to finish helping her edite this story, and post it. So big exclaimer! THE IDEA DOES NOR DO THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AT ALL! Sorry if there's still grammer issues going on, I got very lazy towards the end.

"_Yes, he's an idiot, but he's an idiot with a heart."  
_- ZoMg1010

* * *

She knew from the first time she met him that he was an idiot, a rather large idiot with a stupid grin always stuck on his stupid face. Lightning didn't like that her _intelligent_ younger sister was engaged with a big wannabe _idiotic _hero—actually, she despised the idea. Serah deserves a better man, one that has a sensible mind.

Lightning always wondered what was going on in her sister's head when she agreed to be with Snow. Was the Maker trying to punish her for all the abandonment Serah went through? It worked. She apologized, she screamed in her mind for forgiveness. Light promised many things, quitting her job, being nicer to other people, smiling once in a while, even ignore the fact that Serah was an l'Cie, anything to get that idiot away from her little sister.

But now she realized why Serah loved Snow so much. He's like a light in a dark place; he keeps people's hopes up. He's the tension breaker, always ready to make anyone laugh. His determination even kept Lightning wanting to keep going. There's no breaking his spirit, no matter how much she tried, it was too strong.

But no matter how determined he is, or how strong he _thinks _he is, there's no escaping his idiocy.

Now, sitting on the chair in the waiting room, Lightning and her sister waited for the doctors to tell them how Snow's doing. She doesn't like hospital. To Lightning hospitals are a death sentence. Light's breath hitched once she realized how dead on that was. Snow better come out alive or she swears she'll revive and kill him herself. Snow isn't weak enough to let a little headache infect him so much, is he?

"Claire?" Lightning's aqua eyes snapped towards her mournful sister. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

She wanted to say that she didn't know, or say something harsh, all Lightning wanted to do was to be honest, but dammit, Serah's big sad eyes begged her to say the opposite of what she wanted to say. Serah's eyes are so glassy and full of pain, how can she break her sister's hope?

Lightning swallowed all the discouraging words, and opened her mouth to give Serah false hope. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

And there it was, that little spark of hope forming onto Serah's tiny smile. Lightning couldn't remember how many times Serah had given her that smile. The younger Farron always gave Lightning that smile whenever she felt down, but now, that smiled was for herself. She was trying to reassure herself that her husband was going to be okay….A false hope.

Lightning smiled back, though she wanted to smack herself for not being blunt. Being honest and blunt is always the best way to go, makes people face reality instead of suffering the consequences when lying about something important.

"Serah Villiers and Lightning Farron?" Both sisters raised their eyes to see Dr. Hai standing in front of them.

Dr. Hai is a rather short man, the same size as Serah. He's handsome though, with light brown hair cropped short, he's also has sun kissed skin which make his grey eyes pop out. He looks young as well, probably in his early or mid thirties.

Serah got up from her chair and practically grabbed onto Dr. Hai's white shirt collar. "Doctor, how is he? Is he alright?" Lightning got up and pried her sister's hands off of Dr. Hai.

The brown-haired doctor directed his guarded eyes towards the eldest Farron. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Lightning's guard immediately went up; the small frown on her lips disappeared completely. She narrowed her eyes at the doctor and the doctor met her eyes dead on, not even flinching away from her intense gaze. Light nodded slightly and gently guided her sister back onto the chair.

"Stay here, alright?"

Serah shook her head. "Please Claire, let me come, I promise I won't utter out a word, just….please?" Can she really put her sister through so much suspense if she made Serah wait? Light knows how much Serah is dying to know how her husband's doing.

But…

What if the Doctor said something that could possible break her sister's big heart? Lightning doesn't want Serah to experience the pain of hearing horrid news, not Serah. If it were anyone else besides Serah, Lightning would have dragged that person and force said person to hear the Doctors news. Not Serah, she can't hurt her like that.

"Stay here," Light gently, but firmly commanded. She resisted the urge to say sorry to Serah's melancholy expression, she then proceeded to grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and drag him to the other side of the waiting room, right next to the male restroom door.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dr. Hai swallowed nervously before he moved his grey eyes down at the floor. "Mr. Villiers, I'm afraid…."

"What?" Lightning snapped. "Just tell me."

Dr. Hai raised his to meet Lightning's. "He has a tumor in his brain."

It felt like a slap to the face hearing that. She _suspected_ that he had a serious migraine, because she has seen Snow rubbing his temples every time she went to visit Serah. She saw the way his blue eyes would always droop as if they were being taped down. She saw how every single noise would always make him wince. She _noticed_ these things, but never suspected how serious his illness actually is. Snow, though, would always act as if nothing wrong, he would even risk himself into calling Lightning "sis", and even hug her when it was obvious that she didn't want to be touched. She thought that his headache was nothing because of the way he would tease his sister-in-law, not even considering the fact that Light could have killed him if it wasn't for Serah.

"He's such an idiot," Light mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't he tell any of us," Lightning began talking to herself, ignoring the confused doctor in front of her. "This has been going on for _months_ and he didn't tell Serah, or me? Does he _want to die_, does he wish for me to kill him myself for hurting Serah." Lightning scoffed. "How stupid can he be?"

"Perahps," Dr. Hai said suddenly, not even flinching as Lightning raised her piercing eyes to glare at him, "he didn't want to worry you and your sister," he held up his hand, stopping Light from talking. "I know that was stupid of him to do, not getting checked out, but I believe he was only thinking of his wife, and possibly you as well."

Lightning scoffed, though she forced the fuzzy feeling pumping in her heart away. "Nonsense."

The young doctor nodded, agreeing with the pink-haired Guardian Corps. "Perhaps, but people do idiotic things when trying to keep their loved ones from worrying. I see it too much, Ms. Farron. The ones who are the least selfish always end up in a coffin."

Lightning couldn't help but roughly grab the doctor by the wrist and pulled him close so that they're standing toe-to-toe. She scowled at the shorter man and wondered why he was being so…nonchalant.

"Was that supposed to make my—my _sister's_—situation any better?" She spat each word through her teeth in seething anger.

However, her anger was no match for Dr. Hai's sympathetic smile. "I'm only stating the facts," he then began to chuckle bitterly. "You know what they say, 'The truth hurts, but the lie kills'."

Of _course_! How can she be so _stupid_? Wasn't she after the truth—the cold, hard truth? She's been _preparing _herself for these words, even if they're blunt…but…isn't that how she is as well. Doesn't she like to openly tell someone some kind of horrible news? Why was she being so hypocritical? All she wanted to know was about Snow's illness and nothing more. She didn't want Serah to hear these words coming out of the Doctor's mouth, because it'll crush her like a bug.

But…it would have been better to hear it now than later, wouldn't it have?

Lightning's grip on the doctor loosened its strong grip and her eyes softened. She bit her lips in worry, thinking it was a mistake not letting Serah on the news. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Serah's worried face looked back at her with such a desperate curiosity.

_No!_ Lightning yelled at herself. _I can't hurt her even more, she's too fragile!_

"_But would you want her to hurt more when you give her hope and then once she sees Snow's dying body, she'll be broken," _a little voice inside her head argued. _"Would you rather see her prepared, or devastated?"_

The eldest Farron sighed at the realization and agreed with her inner voice. She was blinded by her over-protectiveness and didn't realize that a part of her wanted to let Serah know how cruel the world really is.

"Tell her," Dr. Hai said softly. Lightning turned back to look at him. "I'm sure she'll be able to handle the news well."

"How do you know?" Lightning asked the doctor, her usual defensive attitude back in her tone. Dr. Hai smiled broadly, a bittersweet smile that held so much happiness and sadness. He was giving her hope. Maybe not a false hope, but a hope that the damages Snow's sickness is doing to him, and the sisters, will soon heal itself, and eventually they will get better soon. Nothing will _ever _be the same, but at least they will soon move on from this crisis and realize that life goes on and that they have to too. A different kind of hope that Lightning wasn't quite used to; a hope for the future.

The grey-eyed doctor patted Lightning on the shoulder before prying his arm off of Lightning's strong grip and walked away. He stopped mid-stride and looked at Lightning over his shoulder. "If you want, you can go see him. He's on pain medication, you know, for the headaches, so he'll be a little off." He continued to walk away again, though Lightning could detect a little spunk of the way he walked…a new found confidence, a confidence that Lightning didn't like at all. _He didn't tell me everything_, Light thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the doctor's back.

**~oooo~**

When Lightning shared Snow's condition to Serah, the elder sister was surprised by the younger Farron's emotionless mask. She expected tears falling out of those big aqua eyes, or Serah fainting from being overwhelmed by the horrid news, Light expected everything besides seeing her younger sister lifting her head up high, and her eyes sparkling in determination as the sisters walked their way to Snow's hospital room.

When they entered the room, Serah immediately went to her husband's side and began whispering words of comfort to him. Light thought that it was her sister that needed the comforting.

She has found a new respect for Serah.

As she leaned against the doorway, Lightning frowned at Snow's giggling form. Serah looked over her shoulder to send her older sister a confused look.

"Do you think it's the medication?" Serah asked her sister. Lightning's eyes looked over Snow's broad smile, and large hand clumsy rubbing Serah's petite face.

Could it be the medication? Dr. Hai said so himself that Snow will be a little off, but Lightning thought he meant that Snow will be drowsy and forcing himself awake. That's usually how the pain medication works on the dying. She has seen it work on the dying, or the injured; they get sleepy.

Lightning shook her head a Serah's question. "No, I don't think it's the medicine."

"Serah," Snow's drunk-like voice called out for his wife, trying to grab onto Serah's face with his hand, but failed miserably as they slipped off. "Did you knoooow dat you're sooooooooooo preety?" Snow giggled like a school girl. "I luv you sooooo much. Hmmm? Did you know dat?"

Serha's turned back toward's her husband droopy eyes and giggled with him. "Thanks, sweetie."

Lightning was confused—and disgusted—by the scene happening before her, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Even the way he's hospitalized isn't quite right. There's no tube up his nose.

"I'll be back, Serah," Lightning said, and began walking out of the room in search of Dr. Hai, but stopped when she turned and saw the doctor smiling up at her.

"Hello," there was some kind of….amusement in his tone that Lightning didn't like one bit, "just came here to check on Snow…how is he?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something that you didn't tell me."

"Very observant of you." The sarcastic remark made Lightning want to slap him, but she resisted the urged and instead closed the door behind her.

"Tell me, now." The doctor continued smiling at the frustrated Farron. Lightning closed her eyes and heavily breathed out of her nose, trying to calm her anger. "If you don't tell me now, so help me Maker, I _will_ hurt you." She said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes snapped back open when Dr. Hai chuckled. "Ms. Farron, you and I both know you wouldn't do that in here…in the _hospital_."

_Why is this man so damn difficult! _The more she sees his smile, the more she wanted to slap it off.

Swallowing down her pride, Lightning began begging the smug doctor. "Please, Dr. Hai, I _need _to know what's going on with Snow. Why is he…."

"Carefree?" Dr. Hai answered for her.

Lightning nodded, but then rolled her eyes at the label the doctor gave Snow. "He's always wearing that stupid grin, what I want to know is why he looks so well?"

Dr. Hai raised an eyebrow. "I don't comprehend."

Light sighed in frustration. "I thought he had…cancer."

"No, I only said that he has a tumor." Dr. Hai smiled broadly at Light, as if he won the lottery.

Confused by his words, Lightning began chewing her lips in concentration, trying to figure out the doctor's hidden message. Aren't tumors dangerous? Doesn't it mean that you have cancer if you have a tumor? Why is this doctor keeping things hidden away from her?

"Don't think too much, you'll get a headache."

Lightning glared at the doctor. "I won't if you just tell me what the hell is going on."

Dr. Hai sighed in content. "Excuse me," he said as he walked around Light and entered Snow's room. Lightning, however, continue to burn invisible holes on the annoying doctor's back. Knowing it was now or never, Light stalked her way back into the room, forcing herself not to slam the door shut. She continued glaring at Dr. Hai as he walked towards Snow.

"Heyyyy…..um….doc," Snow furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, narrowing his eyes at the young doctor.

"Hello Snow, I just came here to tell you that you're free to go within two days."

Lightning controlled her face to stay emotionless, though a part of her wanted to smile in relief. She instead looked at the back of her sister's head, and waited for any kind of tension. But to Lightning's relief, there's none, just relaxed shoulders, and a small hand holding onto Snow's large one.

"Huh…..I can….leave?" Snow slowly began rubbing his forehead with his free hand, moving his blond hair out of his eyes. "I thought I was…."

"Sick?" Dr. Hai said once he knew that Snow wasn't going to speak.

"Dr. Hai," Serah said tenderly. "I'm confused. I thought he had cancer."

Dr. Hai scoffed, amused by her statement. "Funny, that was the same thing your sister said." Light once again gritted her teeth hard enough to break through rock. She kept herself from punching that damn doctor in the face.

The doctor walk across the room, and sat on the small couch next to Snow's bed. His gray eyes looked toward Lightning. "Do you want to sit down, Ms. Farron?"

"No thanks," she said bitterly. Dr. Hai smiled again, not affected by her cold attitude.

"Well then, I guess it's time to tell you the truth, huh?"

_No shit, _Lightning thought to herself.

"The truth is; Snow only has mild case of brain tumor. The tumor is benign. Really, he was lucky enough to have passed out two days ago, if he hadn't and waited longer, the tumor could have gone from mild to serious."

"But," Serah pitched in, "we were only watching T.V. and out of nowhere his head slammed onto my shoulders…I thought he was just sleeping until Claire came a few minutes later and told me what she noticed about Snow….I thought it was serious if it was going on for that long."

"How long exactly?"

Serah looked over her should to look at Lightning. "How long did you say it's been going on?"

"About two months," Light answered.

Dr. Hai began rubbing his chin. "Serah, has he been stressed lately, tired, sleeps more than usual?"

Serah nodded. "Ever since he started working with Claire in Guardian Corps."

Dr. Hai began nodding, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "My prescription is: let him rest," he smiled at Serah, his kind eyes sparkling in empathy. "He works too hard, doesn't he? Too much for his own good. Stress is a complicated thing, you see. It tells us to stop when we have enough, and when we don't…well, things like fainting, headaches, fatigue, anger, ect can affected the body greatly when not rested well…in this case, Snow is a great example; too tired to continue, but too stubborn to stop."

"Like someone else I know," Serah giggled, looking over her shoulder to smile innocently at her older sister. Lightning simply scoffed and avoided her eyes.

"Your sister is a different matter," Dr. Hai said. "She's used to waking up early, patrolling all day, and coming back home late at night. How long have you been a Guardian Corps, Ms. Farron?"

"Too long."

"My point exactly. Snow is new to this, and on top of that, he has to take care of his wife, pay the houses bills, help his wife around the house, and bring food to the table….It's very tiring to say the least."

"So, you say stress caused his tumor?" Serah asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"The tumor is benign, so you were able to take it out without any problems?"

"Yes," Dr. Hai smiled proudly. "Actually, we did the surgery yesterday, but we couldn't afford any visitors until we were absolutely _sure_ he was going to be okay.

"Thank you Dr. Hai."

The doctor's eyes twinkled in happiness. "Please, call me Kei, and if you need anything, just press that button above Snow, and I'll be right in."

Serah smiled widely at Kei. "Thank you Kei, for everything."

"My pleasure," he said as he got up from the chair walked past Serah and stood in front of Lightning.

"What do you want?"

"You're too negative for your own good, Ms. Farron," he rested his hand on Lightning's shoulder; she didn't shake him off though, just continued to stare at him with her beautiful aqua eyes. "Loosen up a bit; it'll do you good….Think of my advice as a prescription, yeah? Smile once in a while, hug you're sister…and Snow more often, go out and smell the roses, and in no time, you'll be light as a feather." And with that, Dr. Hai patted the strawberry-blond on her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"He's right you know," Serah spoke softly. Her back is facing Light, stroking her sleeping husband's face. "Smile more Claire, it makes me happy when you do." Lightning's intense gaze could have burn holes through Serah's back, but the younger sister never turned to look.

_Am I really that unfriendly?_ Lightning couldn't help but ask herself. Light sighed softly deciding to break the uncomfortable silence. But before she could, Serah got up from her seat and walked towards her sister. She smiled innocently at Lightning, and struck her hand out in the air.

"Keys please."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Silly," Serah giggled, "to get blankets so we can spend the night here, also, I want to get extra clothes for Snow."

Lightning shook her head. "No, I'll go."

Serah sighed, it almost sounded like she was…_annoyed. _Lightning resisted the urge to dangerously narrow her eyes at the younger Farron. "_Why _Claire, tell me _why _you won't let me go?"

"It's dangerous," there was a hint of anger hidden behind her bored tone. Usually, anybody who hears this tone would wince in fear, but not Serah. She's immune to Lightning's attitude.

"_Everything_ is dangerous, isn't it Claire? I can't go anywhere by myself without _you_ trying to protect me from everything," Serah half whispered, and half yelled. "Believe it or not, _Lightning_," Light avoided her sister's eyes, "I can take care of myself. I don't need be babied any longer."

"You're my sister—"

"Yes," Serah interrupted and placed her hands on either side of her waist, "I know, I'm your little _defenseless_ sister….in _your _eyes, Claire. Even Snow knows I can take on the world all by myself. Ever since…I became an l'Cie, I have gotten stronger." Serah breathed out of her nose heavily, her anger gone from her eyes, and replaced by regret. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just….you're _the only one_ who can't see how strong I am. I'm not going to need you forever, Claire."

Those last words that left Serah's mouth felt like a slap to the face. It took Lightning's breath away. Why did it hurt so much to hear those words? _Serah won't need me anymore? _She's gotten used to Serah depending on her throughout their childhood. Light _loves_ protecting and keeping her ignorant from the world. It's much safer that way; no harm, no pain, and no blood will be shed that way. But somehow it wasn't enough for Serah's brave and kind attitude. She learned all by herself, that the world isn't as it seems….ever since she met Snow; it was like her eyes had opened up. Serah uncovered the veil that Light tried so hard to keep covered. Serah became much wiser than Lightning could ever be.

Lightning reach to her back pocket, took out the keys, and gently handed them to Serah. Smiling, Serah hugged her older sister with as much love as she can muster. Serah knows that this is Lightning's way of saying, "You're right, I can't keep you forever. I was scared of losing you…I'm sorry".

"It didn't have to be so dramatic, Claire," Serah giggled, breaking the silence. Lightning giggled with her sister. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, I promise," Serah sighed, breaking their embrace, and walking out of the room.

Silence—no scratch that out—snores. All Lightning can hear are Snow's soft snores. But instead of being annoyed, she actually smiled at the sound. It was like music to her ears; it means that he _will_ get better. Sighing, Light slowly began walking towards Snow's bed. She stared at the chair in front of her. Should sit on it? She scoffed at herself. _Of course I should, no one else is here to sit on it._ Why was she acting so strange? Shaking her thoughts off, Light sat down on the chair, and stared at Snow's sleeping form.

"You idiot," she whispered to him even though he's asleep. "You made my sister cry, you worried her. Stubborn fool, why couldn't you have gone to the hospital earlier?" She isn't certain _why_ she's whispering these words to him, but it made her feel good. "Serah was crying non-stop, Snow. I had to stay with her so that she can calm down….Hope was worried too, came down to visit, but they said "no visitors". _I was worried_ for you Snow. I was scared that you were going to die."

Silence. She didn't know what else to say. That was _all _that she wanted to say. Light wanted to let that idiot know that she does care about, despite what she says to him or how she treats, she cares for him…..like a brother.

She didn't know the snoring stopped completely until she heard a deep chuckle. Gasping in surprise, Lightning's head snapped towards Snow's face, only to see him watching her with one eye open and with a smug smirk.

"You heard nothing."

Snow chuckled. "Sure sis, sure," he sighed happily, "I heard _nothing_."

Lightning sighed in frustration. _He's getting better alright._

"Say it," Snow whispered, "say that you love me, _sis_."

"No," Light snapped, a scowl placed on her lips.

"I love you, sis," he chuckled. "See, it isn't that hard."

"Just go back to sleep."

"I will," Snow sent her a cheeky smile, "when you say, 'I love you, bro'."

"I guess the medication wore off," Light mumbled to herself. "Fine," she sighed, and swallowed her pride once again. "Ilovebro."

"What? I didn't hear you, Light."

"I said….Iloveyou."

Snow chuckled. "Still can't hear you."

"I said I love you!" Light yelled, but then cleared her throat. "I love you….." she waited before she said the dreaded word, "bro." Light scowled. It was like drinking acid, saying that word.

Snow began chortling. "Ha, I knew it."

"Go back to sleep," Light said, rolling her eyes in the process. When she looked back him, he was already snoring.

Light scoffed, _Typical Snow_. Though she wanted to sound bitter, the smile on her face just wouldn't go away.

Sighing, Lightning got from the couch, deciding that she also had to go to sleep, and laid on the couch next to Snow's bed. She crossed her arms across her chest, and closed her eyes. Though she began slipping into darkness, her smile never did.

**~oooo~**

When Serah came back, all she heard were too soft snores filling the quiet room. Smiling to herself, Serah dropped the plastic bag, full of Snow's clothes, next to her feet. She shut the door open with her foot, and closed the space between her and her sleeping sister.

"I love you, Claire," she whispered gently before tenderly kissing Light's forehead. Serah grabbed the white, small blanket from under her armpit and placed it over Light's body. There's another extra blanket for herself.

Smiling at her sister, Serah covered herself with her own white blanket, and walked to the chair in front of Snow. She sat down and laid her head on the bed, holding onto her husband's lard hand. She closed her eyes, and began dreaming a wonderful dream; a place full of happieness...being with her family.

* * *

CHEESY ENDING FOR THE WIN! XD

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! It'll make my-and my cousin's-day. THINK OF THE CHILDREN!


End file.
